


Scyths Don't Solve Problems

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Croak
Genre: F/M, Fluff, takes place in 1st book, when Driggs gives Lex the shoulder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driggs knows that there is something Lex is not telling him, and he just needs a break. So he just ignores Lex and lets his stress out by clashing kick-ass music on his drumset. But Lex is not in the mood to be ignored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serenade Of Clanging

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Croak, therefore I am not cool. Neither am I Gina Damico.  
> WARNING: Sex scene ahead. If anyone I know knows that this is me writing this *Hint*(Anna or Ross), well...go fuck yourselves. Or just don't judge and don't read. Now, if you do not know my identity, then ENJOY!^^

Lex frowed as she layed in her oversized bed, listening to Driggs fucking demolishing his drumset. Her thoughts resided on why her hallway neighbor would ignore her so much, only to release all of his stress at night time...of all times! I mean, SOME people AREN'T intense insomniacs, thank you so very much.  
With a groan, Lex flipped onto her back and crushed her black pillow into her head. She pressed the material into her ears, hoping to drown out the sound. But like hell it did anything!  
"Driggs!" Lex shouted through the walls. She was hoping he could hear her protests above the raucus. But if he did, it didn't stop him from continuing. In fact, it got louder. Lex knew she problably couldn't just barge into his room in her Dollface pajamas and start yelling like a maniac. Heck, in all the months she had been in Croak, not once had Lex invaded his privacy. And she knew Driggs had good reason to be angry at her. But she had apologized and apologized every single fucking day. So couldn't he just relax already? I mean, sleeping at least one hour a night helps releave more stress than depriving yourself of it.   
Lex took a deep breath and held it. When she finally blew it out, she found enough courage to get out of bed and stand up. She clutched her pillow to her head as she padded barefoot into the hallway. The sound was ten times louder, overtaking her senses. The muffled crashes of cymball and drum vibrated the whole house unevenly, causing Lex's nose to tickle as she walked the five steps to Driggs's shaking door. The sound of her gently knocking with one tired hand was easily overcome by the drumbeat. Anger fired inside Lex as she glared at the door infront of her. She banged on the door, but it STILL could not be heard. Lex had to admitt, the boy had talent. The sound emitting from Driggs's room was beautiful...and LOUD. But enough is enough. Lex released the pillow that was clutched to her ears like a sheild and her senses were instantly overcome.


	2. Unknown Tears

As Lex's eyes bulged out of her head at the volume of the music, her hands clapped over her ears immediately. She scoweled and replaced her hands by her side in one brave move. Lex drew in an excruciatingly deep breath and released it. With that, her hand leaped to the handle and Lex threw open Driggs's door. Lex prepared to make an excuse and yell, but she was not ready for what she saw. Driggs sat on a sturdy red stool, his black jeans tattered and crumpled. His shirt was thrown to the side, now laying unoccupied on the floor. Small beads of sweat have collected on his pale, built chest that was heaving up and down. His usually spikey hair was now unruley and yet dull, like black silk sweeping to one side and throwing a party on the other. Driggs's thin, angular face was stuck in a look of pure consentration as his hands moved at intense speeds, blurring. The window's blinds were open, casting a soft yet eerie white light into the room. Lex could not find the strength in herself to look away. As if noticing her presence, Driggs's hands froze and the clamor abrubtly ended. He turned to her slowly, with a look of accusation written all over his face. The shadows all over Driggs's body, along with his intense green eyes staring at her, was too much. A drop of sweat fell off of his chin. Lex's breath came in small, short gasps.  
"What is it Lex? Are you alright?" Driggs asked, his features softening when he took note of how flustered she was. NOW it was too much. Lex squeezed her eyes shut hoping to erase the feeling rising in her gut. Oh lord, why is he hot now...?!  
When she opened them again, Driggs was right infront of her.  
"Was it a nightmare?" He asked, gently touching Lex's shoulder. Her plate sized eyes slowly slid shut as she leaned into his touch. As the moon basked the two of them in its light, she slowly lost all of her previous resentment and began to cry. Lex took a step into his arms and dug her face into his shirtless chest.


	3. Chapter 3

As Driggs slowly embraced Lex, all of her earlier pain she had hidden behind her bangs flew loose. She cried and cried, the uncontrollable sobs wracking her body untill she felt that she no longer had a soul.  
As Lex calmed down and began to stop shaking, she became aware of Driggs's arms holding her close, and how one of his hands attempted to soothe her by stroking her hair. Lex inhaled his scent and let it out with a deep sigh.  
"Driggs..." Lex mumbled.  
"Yes?" Driggs asked in a hushed tone.  
"You...I miss you. I need you. I need you to be there through my suffering. To comfort me...I mean...I just..." Lex stuttered, wiping tears off her face.  
"Lex?" Driggs pulled her closer. "What does that mean?"  
"I don't know...I just need you. I need you to be there. I need you to...hold me. Will you hold me tonight?" Driggs's eyes widened as Lex spoke, biting her lip and avoiding eyecontact.  
"Hold you? Are you suggesting we...you, me..US together? Oh....Lex." Driggs whispers.  
" I'm sorry. I am not thinking straight...I just...I don't even know." Lex locked 'eyes' with the floor in shame. Driggs surprised Lex by gently nudging her chin upwards and forcing her to look him in the eye. Lex froze. Driggs's eyes were dark, like a predators in the night. As he spoke, his voice was low and slightly husky. Lex had never heard him like this before.  
"Lex..." He breathed. Driggs gently pushed her up against his dark blue wall."Oh...Lex, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that." Driggs groaned and gently pushed his hips foreward to meet hers. Lex's sudden intake of breath caused him to sigh.   
"...ha..Driggs....ha..?" Lex breathed deeply.  
"I love you Lexington. And I need you, too. Please...let me hold you tonight." Driggs whispered into Lex's ear, gently grinding his hips against hers.   
"Ahhh..Driggs.Please, do whatever you like, just stay by me. Please! Stay by my side?"Lex mumbled meaningful nonesense.  
"Shhh...Yes, I will stay by your side."Driggs smiled.


End file.
